Earth Infinity
by Mad As The Joker
Summary: The Justice League got old, and those who are still alive were forced to retire due to being too old and unable to fight like they used to. Now a new generation has risen to fight crime across the world and even the universe, except... they're a bunch of nerdy teenagers who have no idea what they're doing.
1. So it begins

**Salutations! I'm back.**

**Wow, I haven't posted a Fanfiction in such a long time. Blame school D: Welp, I'm done with the tests and all that jazz and now I'll have much more time to write fanfictions. YAY!**

**Anyway, this is another fanfic with OC character who are actually my friends. Ooops.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was laying down in her comfy bed and closing her eyes.  
No, wait, there was more.  
Her house started shaking, she heard her mother screaming, she felt her father's cold hands shaking her, telling her to wake up. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to stand up and get out of that place. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't.  
She was paralyzed.  
Her brother screamed and she felt herself being carried by her father, she felt safer, yet, she still felt like screaming at the top of her lungs.  
But then, it stopped.  
She felt her mother's voice and her brother's sobs slowly fading away. The arms under her disappeared and she fell flat on the cold ground .  
She opened her eyes to find herself in the place she is now.  
Now what's her name, you may be wondering.  
Her name is Amanda. And she's terrified.  
She looked around, "Mom? Daddy? Rod?" They were nowhere to be found. The girl sat down, her head was heavier than ever, she placed her cold hand on her head.  
Amanda couldn't help but let a few sobs out. Her family was gone, and they were never coming back. She brought her knees closer to her chest and hugged it. It was cold, she needed to find shelter.  
As she stood up she heard a noise. In that moment she knew, somebody was watching her. She started walking fast, and started making sudden turns, she knew the person that was watching her was following her, she needed to be faster. And much wiser.  
The girl turned left. She was hearing footsteps that weren't hers.  
Left again. Now, right.  
Amanda started waking faster. Then jogging. Then running. Each moment she moved faster and faster. Until...Until she reached a dead end.  
_Crap_, she scanned ways of getting out of that place, if there was one thing she learned while playing the game "Batman: Arkham Asylum", is that there's always a way to get out, always.  
The steps were getting closer. Amanda felt her heart racing, she started kicking the wall to see if parts of it would break. Nothing happens.  
"Why so scared, little girl?" The person said, his voice was, sort of smooth and with a bit of a high pitch, It kind of reminded Amanda of Victor Zsasz's voice from "Batman: Arkham Asylum". Amanda tensed up, "It can't be, he's not real" She whispered, "He's not real," she repeated to herself.  
"Of course I'm real, I'm here, ain't I?"  
Amanda turned around and looked up, she saw one big hole on the wall. She could climb up and go through it. Yes the plan was perfect. But there was only one flaw: the hole was too high up, and there was nothing she could use to climb up. If only she had Batclaws with her...  
"Who are you?" She girl turned around to face the man, she could see his silhouette, she started backing up.  
"As if you didn't know my name," he said a bit faster, but slowed down as he said the last word, "Amanda..."  
Amanda could see a smile growing in his face, "How do you-"  
"Nice footed pajamas," he said swiftly.

Amanda looked down and realised she was wearing her pajamas that had her name (in bright purple letters) on it. She mentally facepalmed herself, and then gasped when she realised Zsasz was really close to her, she could her him breathing heavily.  
Zsasz pulled a knife from his pocket. A big, scary smirk came across his face.  
"What are you gonna do with that?" She nearly shouted.  
"I'm doing you a favor," his voice was smooth and steady, it was terrifying.  
"You are not real and I'm only dreaming," Amanda said, she tried glaring at him to intimidate him but the fear only got worse, "Sooner or later I will wake up and you'll be gone!"  
Zsas chunckled, "I don't know about that," he was really close to her now, the knife nearly touching her neck.  
Amanda closed her eyes, "I'm only dreaming," she repeated, but somewhere inside she knew it was real life, not a fruit of her imagination.  
"Nighty night, girly."

* * *

**Woah, that was really short.**

**But, yeah, that was the first chapter. What did you think?**

**Any Comments? Suggestions?**


	2. Zsazs' favor

**Oh look another chapter!**

**So yeah, you guys will learn a new language in this chapter! Yay. **

**The translations will be written in the end of the chapter! Enjoyy~**

* * *

"Hey, you there!"

Amanda's eyes opened in a flash. The tears in her eyes made her unable to see everything. She only saw blurs and nothing else. She blinked, forcing the tears to run down her face. When she opened them again she saw two people, one shorter than the other. They were about twenty feet away from Zsazs and her.

The tallest person had long hair, so Amanda figured it was a girl. She seemed to be very angry, she punched her friend's arm who almost screamed.

"_Porra_," her friend whispered not so quietly, "_Por que você fez isso?!_" Amanda raised her eyebrows when she heard him or her speaking a familiar language. Portuguese. She didn't know if she was imagining things or they were really speaking it.

"_Porque você só faz merda, cara!_" the girl answered, trying to whisper too, but failing. Now Amanda was sure that they were speaking Portuguese.

"Who's this?" Zsazs asked turning around, pulling Amanda closer to him and his blade closer to her neck. The blonde was now in front of him, she could easily see the two people standing there now. She was now sure that one of them was a girl, and the other one she could clearly see that it was a boy.

"Help-" Amanda tried to scream, but Zsasz slapped her hard and placed his left hand on her mouth. More tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to scream. She bit his hand, which made him let go of her mouth and press the tip of his blade on her neck. Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs, she kicked him and the both of them fell down.

Amanda rubbed her neck, the cut wasn't big, there was barely any blood gushing out. She swiftly stood up and tried to run, but Zsazs had grabbed her ankle which made her fall face first on the cold, hard ground.

She looked at the two people, they're frozen like two statues.

"Are you shitting me-" she mumbled "_Me ajudem, caraca!_" Amanda finally shouted in Portuguese. The two people looked at each other, then looked at Amanda, "**_Agora!_**"

The two glared at the girl for a split of a second, looked at Amanda again, but didn't move. She could see what they were wearing now. Their outfits looked like the ones the superheroes in comic books would wear. But why?

Amanda felt Zsazs' blade touching her leg. She tried kicking him away but it only made it worse, Zsazs stabbed her leg which made Amanda scream loudly and kick again. There was a loud noise after that. She looked back and saw Zsazs' knife attached to her leg, but Zsasz was nowhere to be found.

She turned around and looked at the two people, they were frozen.

"Where did he go?" Amanda asked.

The boy pointed at the brick wall, Amanda looked and saw a massive hole at the bottom of it. A hole that wasn't there before.

Amanda reached for the knife in her leg, bit her lower lip and pulled it. A scream then a moan escaped her lips as the blade slipped away from her leg. She quickly tried to stand up but failed so she decided to just drag herself towards the wall.

She stuck her head inside the hole and saw Zsazs laying on the floor. "How the-" she began speaking, "Did I do this?" she asked turning around to see the two people. Amanda still couldn't see their faces, but she saw them moving their heads, nodding.

The blonde looked at Zsazs once again. "How-"

"You're special," said a new voice, "Just like these two."

Amanda froze, but then hesitantly turned around. Her eyes rushed to the two people whom were watching her, she found a new person standing next to them. No, not standing.

He was floating.

"Who are you?" Amanda nearly shouted.

"Clark," he said smoothly. "Clark Kent, also known as Superman."

Amanda widened her eyes, "You're joking," she said. She wondered, once again, if she was dreaming. But again, if she was dreaming she wouldn't had felt Zsarzs hard grip, or his knife going through her skin.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, but if you're who you say you are..." she pointed at the boy and the girl, "Who are they?"

Clark looked at them and nodded. The girl stepped forward.

"I'm Clara and this is Frodo," she pointed to the boy behind her. "We're the new Batman and Robin."

* * *

**Translations: **

**Porra = Fuck**

**Por que você fez isso?! = Why did you do that?!**

**Porque você só faz merda, cara! = Because you only do shit, dude!**

**Me ajudem, caraca! = Help me, damn it!**

**Agora! = Now!**


	3. With my superhuman might

"I beg your pardon?" Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Frodo? Cl-"

"Not Frodo as in the Hobbit... My name's actually Felipe and-" He noticed Amanda wasn't paying attention to him so he just stopped talking, looked down and went back to his spot.

Amanda looked at Clara, then at Frodo, then at Clara again. "Red?" she asked, "Is that you?"

Clara seemed to be taken by surprise. Her eyes went wide and her jaw tensed up. "H-Harl?"

Superman raised both of his eyebrows, "You two know each other?"

"We're wifeys," Amanda smiled innocently, but that smile faded away and was replaced with a frown, "Ouch," she looked at her left leg (the one that was stabbed), there was blood everywhere. She began feeling a bit sick. "Ew..."

"Harl!" Clara rushed to help her, Frodo followed.

When they kneeled before her, she punched the both of them sending them flying towards the other end of the alley and hitting the brick wall, "**Why didn't you two help me, god damn it?!**" she shouted.

"Ouch," they said at the same time as they hit the wall and fell down. "Well, we were going to... But this moron over here ruined everything and announce Zsazs that we were here," said Clara getting up.

Frodo was going to protest but Clara shot him a death stare, he just closed his mouth and shrugged.

Amanda gasped when she realised what she had done. "How-" she turned to Clark who just chuckled.

"I'll tell you once we get that leg of your checked out," she said floating towards her.

As he got closer, Amanda notice that he didn't look like how the people drew him in the graphic novels. He was old, had grey hair and a few wrinkles. He still looked pretty strong, yet she knew he wasn't capable of doing things he used to when he was young.

He carefully picked her up and started running. She looked back and saw Clara and Frodo getting inside a black car. She figure it was the batmobile.

...

"Where am I?" she asked Clark.

She sat down in the hospital bed, they had just stitched the wound in her leg.

Clark only sighed. "I thought you had already figured out. We're in Gotham City."

"Yes, I know that but... How did I get here. Where I came from... this place doesn't exist... It's just fictional..."

"It's because you're in another universe."

Amanda gasped, "What do you mean 'Another universe'?" she raised her eyebrows.

He sighed again. "You see... you're not who you think you are."

Amanda rolled her eyes "Of course I am who I am! I'm Amanda Baggins, daughter of Sandra and Joaquim Baggins. I have a brother called Rodrick and I've been living in Canada for two years now-"

"No. You're not."

"How **dare** you tell **me** that I'm not who **I** think **I am**!" she nearly shouted.

A nurse who was passing by the widow glared at them. Clark glared back and she left. He closed the blinds and looked back at Amanda.

"You're a clone."

"**A clone?!**" she shouted. "**How could I be a clone?! I'm my own person!**"

"You're a clone of Kara Zor-El," he continued ignoring Amanda, "We found out LexCorp was making clones of both me and Kara, they wanted to use you to defeat us and take our place when we died. We rescued you and the other clone and-"

"And you expect me to believe that?" she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest.

"How else would you explain your super strength?"

Amanda looked down.

"Only the other clone-"

"Conner." she said.

"Huh?" he seemed lost.

"I know the other Clone's name's Conner. Conner Kent or... Kon-El."

Superman nodded.

"Well, only Kon-El woke up and reacted like you two were supposed to. He first thought we were a threat but then we converted him to our side easily," he sat down next to the bed, "You on the other hand didn't move a muscle. You were still. Sleeping," he stopped talking, "Batman changed the things you were programmed to do and then we sent you to another universe. The universe you were living in."

"Why?" she asked, "Why not keep me here? And why not send Connor too?"

"Kon-El didn't want to go, he preferred and join Young Justice," he said, "We didn't know what you wanted because you never woke up, so we decided it would be best for you go somewhere... far from here and bring you back in the right time-"

"Why not send me to Smallville, then?"

"We wanted to protect you... Smallville isn't really a normal city now, is it?"

"I could stay with Martha and Jonathan and-"

"We wanted to protect you in case something happened to us!"

"And... can you explain the fact that I grow everyday. I thought we didn't age..."

"You aged in the Universe you were in. Here, you don't."

Amanda shut her mouth. There was a really awkward silence... Tears began running down her face, "Will I ever see my parents again? I mean... my guardians from the other universe?"

Clark shook his head. More hot tears rand down her cheeks. "D'something happen to Kara?"

Clark was silent. "She died in a battle..." he looked down, "They had Kryptonite... Too much Kryptonite-"

Amanda could tell Clark was hurt, she hugged him. He awkwardly hugged back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.


	4. Superboy and Troia and Huntress! Oh My!

**Ohai.**

**Omg this chapter took me so long to write. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**Aaaaanyways.. Here's the new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another one, guys!" Clara celebrated as she entered the Hall of Justice in the Watchtower.

The room was massive, there was a huge window where you could clearly see the planet Earth. In the middle of the room there was a huge table, there two people were seated.

"What?" said a girl with a purple suit that showed a bit too much.

The girl was Julia, also known as Padawan, or Thirteen.

"Another one of us, Thirteen!"

"Really?" This time a boy spoke, he was wearing normal clothes and his name was Bernardo but everyone called him Gamzee.

Clara nodded.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Said Clara.

"Who is she?" Padawan spoke as she fixed her costume for hundredth time that day, "Ugh, gotta get a new uniform," she murmured.

"She is... Wait for it... waaaaaiiiit fooooor iiiiit..." Clara began stumping the floor as an attempt of a drum roll. "Amanda!"

"Really?" Padawan asked with a huge smile on her face. "Where is she? Did she come with you and Frodo?"

Frodo shook his head. "Clark took her to the hospital," he sat down next to Bernardo, "She was badly wounded."

"Oh," Padawan looked down to her arrows. "Hold the phone!" her head shot straight up, "Clark took her? Does it mean that-?"

"Yes," Clara nodded.

"What?!" exclaimed Bernardo, "She's Supergirl? Daaaaaamn, that means I'll no longer be the strongest in the group!"

"But, Gamzee, you never were the strongest in the group," Clara rolled her eyes.

"Of course I was," he stood up, "Shazam!"

The minute he shouted that he began to grow, he began to gain muscles and his clothing changed.

"See.." he said when he was done growing. "These babies are called muscles, they make me _stroooooong_!"

Padawan, Frodo and Clara rolled their eyes. "They make you look like you use steroids, Gamzee," Frodo pointed out.

"But I'm strong!" he protested like a little kid.

"What do we do now?" Amanda took a sip from her soup, it tasted terrible. She made a face and Clark chuckled.

"We-"

"Wait, don't tell me... We... We kick some thugs' butts!" A smirk grew on her face. "We... We stop Lex Luthor from doing whatever the hell he's doing! We-"

"Wait until you're a hundred percent healed."

"But, Clark-"

"No buts," he said, "Just rest will ya?"

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and began nibbling her bread. _Can't this, at least, be garlic bread? _She thought. _This food sucks, I can't wait to get out of here. _

Clark chuckled once again.

There was a enormous silence in the room. Amanda hated silence.

"When will I meet-"

"Clark?" The room's door opened and a boy entered the room. Amanda's eyes went wide as she recognized him.

_Calm, Amanda, Calm. Let's not make a fool of yourself, ok? _

"Oh, hello-"

"Oh. My. God! You're Kon-El!" Amanda almost spilled her soup.

"And you're the new Supergirl," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Amanda, and you're my _biggest _fan!"

_So much for not making a fool of myself. _

"Is that so?"

"Uh..." Amanda big her lower lip, "You know what I mean..."

Kon-El chuckled, "Nice to see you again. Woah, you've grown."

"The pleasure's all mine and- see me again?" she cocked her head to the side. She remained like that a bit until she remembered what Clark had said. "Ooh..."

More silence.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing alright. She's healing fast-"

"Soon enough I'll be up on my feet kicking some butts!" A smirk grew on her face.

Kon-El grinned, "I like you already, kid," he said extending his hand for her to high five it.

Clark rolled his eyes, "She's like a girly version of you when you were in Young Justice," he pointed out.

Amanda and Kon-El laughed.

"I can see some of Kara in her too... She's innocent, bubbly, sometimes can be a real pain, too..."

"Ugh. If only Kara was here to see you," Kon-El spoke sitting down next to Clark, "She'd be so happy... Y'know, even thought you two never met, Kara saw you as her own daughter. She dreamed of the day you'd come back... She even saved you a room in her apartment... But then- "His voice faded away.

There was more silence. Amanda knew him and Clark were holding back their tears, she was trying to do the same, but failed.

"B-But she'll come back..." Amanda muttered as she put her foot tray away, "I mean Superman died a million times and he came back... You died, too, on issue 6 of Infinite Crisis and came back on issue 81 of Teen Titans and-"

"What?"

"I.. uhm.." Amanda looked at Clark for assistance.

"In the Universe she came from... We are just characters from comic books," He said swiftly.

Kon-El looked at Clark, and then at Amanda. "What?" he repeated and flashed Amanda a blank stare and Clark rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit.

Amanda wiped the tears away, "If it helps..." she tried giggling a bit, "Your comics - the New 52 ones- are the best, I love them! My favorite issue is the one where you and Cas- I mean Wonder Girl, are lost in an island and you two almost kiss and- Oh. My. God. That issue gave me _sooooo_ many feels! I nearly died!"

Kon-El kept staring at Amanda, she felt her cheeks getting a bit warm and red.

"You don't change, do you, Harls?" a girl's voice filled the room.

The three Kryptonians looked at the window and saw a girl with a black hair and a black sparkly suit.

"This is nothing like the New 52..." she smiled, "It's better. I call it '_Earth Infinity_'."

"Donna?" Amanda whispered.

"I wish," she jumped from the window and landed close to the hospital bed. "It's me..." the girl stroke a pose, "Four."

Her real name was Julia, but she always told people to call her "Four".

"Kitty!" Amanda nearly jumped from the bed. She embraced the girl.

"Harley girl... y-you're... strangling.. me..." Four said with difficulty.

"Oops," she said letting go of her, "Forgot I had super strength for a second."

"You have much to teach her, Kon," Four said facing Kon-El.

"You two know each other?" Asked Amanda.

"I was his girlfriend's protégée, Hon, of course we know each other."

"Oh."

Kon-El and Four smiled.

"We were expecting you to come..."

Amanda rubbed the back of her neck, "We?"

"Me, Clara, Frodo, Padawan and Gamzee."

"Thirteen and Bernardo are here too?!"

"Yes."

"And who are they supposed to be?"

"Well, Clara's Batman, Frodo's Robin, Padawan's the Huntress and Gamzee's-"

"Let me guess... The Joker's son?"

"Nope. Although I thought he was going to be something of that kind too... He's Captain Marvel."

"He must be enjoying himself..." she rolled her eyes.

"He is."

The two laughed.

"Um.. Four, if you don't mind me asking... How did you... You know-"

"Come to this Universe? I don't really know... I guess, I was chosen by the gods, you know? I think they wanted to give me a chance as Troia..."

"Gods like Zeus, Poseidon, Hera-?"

"Those ones, yes."

"That's awesome! I wish I got to be Troia or Wonder Girl or something like that... I mean.."

Clark and Kon-El looked at her.

"In the comic books, they're awesome. But I'm okay with being Supergirl too, really! Being a Kryptonian rocks! Woop Woop!" She looked at both Clark and Kon-El and cleared her throat, "Aaaanyway," She said trying to change subjects but failed at finding anything else to talk about, "Kitty?"

Four laughed, "Sorry, hon, as much as I'd love to stay and chat... I should really get going," Four stood up.

"But you just got here," Amanda protested.

"I'm really sorry, Harley girl. I just came here to check on you real quick. But hey, I'll see you around, alright?" she walked towards the window, "Bye, Kon. Bye Mr. Kent." Kon-El closed the window as soon as Four was out.

Clark and Kon-El went outside to talk, leaving Amanda by herself. A yawn escaped her lips and she knew the drugs were starting to kick in. She took the remote and turned on the TV. The news were on, they were talking about the new Teen Titans, and how they had "_once again, saved the city from terrible villains!_"

"Run the clip," As soon as the anchor man said it, images of the team appeared on the screen. Amanda couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Clark hadn't sent her to the other Universe. Would she have joined the Young Justice? Teen Titans? Maybe...

But all that didn't matter. Sooner or later she was going to be fighting among the world's greatest superheroes... Right?

* * *

**I don't even know why I added Bernardo in this ff. I don't even know him.**

**Welp. I blame the Nargles. And Four's ff, too.**


End file.
